


Spice & Sugar

by Murder_Cupcake



Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [19]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bonfires, Bratty Will, Camping, Deep Throating, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannictober Challenge, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Rough Oral Sex, Short & Sweet, Tags from different one shots, Throat Fucking, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Cupcake/pseuds/Murder_Cupcake
Summary: Two different threads from day 19 of Kinktober and Hannictober:Will being reckless and acting rudely, being punished by Hannibal right after.AndHannibal and Will go camping and enjoy each other's company by a bonfire. It's the first time Hannibal does something like that.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Hannictober/Kinktober 2020 Challenges [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fic thread of Kinktober's day 19: Deep Throat/Throat Fucking!

They were dining, quiet. The silence was occasionally broken by the sounds of forks and knives hitting their plates, as well as the crackling noise of the fireplace. An unusual night, occasioned by an awful argument between them. Will didn't dare to look at Hannibal, at the other side of the table. He kept his head down the whole time. Hannibal was watching him, and he could feel the disappointed gaze on him.

"Now that you're calmer, tell me, when were you going to explain this situation to me, Will?"

Will stayed silent for a few seconds, then let out a wry laugh.

"Why do you care so much about it?"

"Perhaps because I care about you and your well-being?"

Another chuckle full of sarcasm.

"You know I could do it alone", Will replied.

"You put yourself in danger. And for what?"

Will didn't answer.

"You know, better than anyone", Hannibal began, cold, "that we can't take risks. One mistake and everything is gone. Do you want them to discover about us? To arrest us and make us spend the rest of our days confined in cells?"

"I was careful", Will said.

"What if something happened?", Hannibal's voice was getting firmer, "what if something happened to you, Will? You wouldn't be able to deal with it alone."

"Stop treating me like a fucking child, Hannibal", Will exclaimed, "I know how to deal with stuff, I know how to fight, and, fuck, I was armed, goddamn it", he crossed his arms. "I'm not the fucking _fragile teacup_."

Hannibal's lips twitched. He leaned a bit forward, his dark eyes showing how angry he was, despite his apparently calm demeanor.

"Fear makes you rude", he spit.

"Fear?", Will smirked. "Come here", Hannibal said, a command.

"Can't believe this", Will spoke ironically while turning his head to the side.

"I said come here", Hannibal repeated, piercing Will with his gaze, voice low and intimidating. "Now."

Will swallowed dry, maybe he shouldn't have acted that way. But, damn, Hannibal should stop treating him like he wasn't capable of defending himself. In any case, he got up and approached Hannibal, who stayed looking at him right in the eyes.

"What do you want?", Will said.

"Enough with this", Hannibal scolded him.

"Or what? Are you going to _punish me_?", Will hissed sharply.

Instead of saying something, Hannibal stood up all of a sudden and grabbed Will's neck with one hand.

"I want you on your knees to put your coarse little mouth to a better use", Hannibal demanded, impatient.

Will gasped, hating to admit how much he liked when Hannibal acted like this. And Hannibal noticed it, smirking maliciously and tightening his grasp. Then, still holding Will's neck, he made him get on his knees in front of him. He moved his hand to Will's head, grabbing his hair and ordering "Open it".

Will obeyed, unbuckling Hannibal's belt and taking his cock out without wasting time. He was about to take it in his hands when Hannibal pulled his curls.

"Mouth only"

Will couldn't deny how submissive he feels whenever Hannibal decides to use him like that. Therefore, he began to suck. He started with slow licks through the length, sliding his tongue up and down, kissing here and there, sucking at certain spots that Hannibal liked. Then, with his eyes closed, he moved towards the head, giving it small and quick sucks, starting to taste its leaking.

Will finally took it whole, his tongue moving eagerly, swallowing slowly at first but then starting to go back and forth, going deep and returning, Hannibal's low groans and hand on his hair as motivation. He felt Hannibal's hand pulling his curls again, guiding his motions, increasing the pace. Will looked up, Hannibal had a small smile on his half opened lips, lust in his eyes.

Suddenly, he pulled Will's curls more firmly, making his cock go deeper in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Tears emerged on the corner of Will's eyes as Hannibal proceeded to fuck his throat, and he involuntarily held on Hannibal's legs, supporting himself. He couldn't breath well, his lungs working as much as his mouth, his spit mixed with Hannibal's precum, dripping down his chin. But Hannibal didn't stop, fucking Will's mouth and throat with roughness, delighting himself on how messy Will looked.

Hannibal's smirk widened when Will began to moan around his cock, crying with the effort and violence. When Hannibal came, he made sure to make Will swallow every drop, only taking his cock out of his mouth when Will finished everything. Then, he stroked Will's hair, delicately.

Will remained on his knees, rubbing his throat and deep breathing. Hannibal crouched to face him.

"Get up. We're just getting started."


	2. Spice & Sugar: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal go camping and enjoy each other's company by the bonfire. It's the first time Hannibal does something like this.

"So, what do you think?", Will asked, sitting next to Hannibal on a wood log, in front of the crackling bonfire.

"It's interesting. I've never camped before", Hannibal replied. "I'm quite enjoying it."

"That's great", Will chuckled, "I honestly thought you would hate it."

"It's not the kind of activity I usually do but it's been fun so far", Hannibal turned to him, "specially because I'm with you."

Will felt his cheeks starting to burn a little. The bonfire was being reflected in his shining blue eyes.

"Hannibal, you can't just say things like that out of nowhere", Will laughed, a little bit shy.

"I love to see you get flushed", Hannibal smiled with sweetness.

"Oh my god", Will exclaimed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, still blushing and looking away.

"But, well, I'm curious", Hannibal said.

"Hm?"

"About that package you brought, with those small white things", Hannibal looked at a little package that was next to Will.

"Oh", Will grabbed the package, "these are marshmallows."

"I don't have a single clue about what it is."

Will laughed, finding Hannibal's reaction adorable.

"We usually eat them when camping, putting on sticks and heating them at the bonfire."

"That's completely new to me", Hannibal replied.

"Let me show you", Will said, then opened the package, taking one and putting it on the stick he brought, then spinning it a bit above the fire. When Will saw it was enough, he brought it closer to him, blew and then bit a piece.

"It's delicious", Will said after swallowing it, "you should try it."

"I'd love to."

Then, when Will turned around to catch another one, Hannibal touched his face, turning his chin to him and kissing him. Will was taken by surprise, his cheeks getting red again.

Hannibal moved away, smiling, then made a thoughtful expression.

"It's sweet. I think I like it."

"You're unbelievable", Will smiled, and now he was the one bringing their faces together.

They kissed again and again under the moonlight and the stars, the bonfire making them feel warm in the cold, windy night.


End file.
